Gedanken eines geheimnisvollen alten Mannes
by Jolena Sternlicht
Summary: Es geschah in der Weihnachtsnacht...


**Luftraum über Arlington, **

**USA**

**24.12.**

**0.37**

_Ich glaube manchmal, ich werde zu alt für diesen Job. Nichts gegen die weiten Reisen oder den Zeitdruck; auch die Zugluft ist kein Problem, aber auf ein paar Dinge könnte ich doch verzichten. Da wären zunächst einmal die Kamine. Welcher anständige 1500-jährige Mann rutscht schon Schornsteine hinunter? Vollkommen würdelos ist das. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass man die engen Röhren auch wieder hinaufklettern muss. Wer das nicht selbst einmal versucht hat, kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend es ist, in einem dicken, pelzbesetzten Wintermantel mit 25 Pfund Übergewicht einen Schornstein hinaufzuklettern. Womit wir schon beim nächsten Punkt wären: Warum können sich die Menschen nicht vorstellen, dass ein Mann in meinem Alter sein Idealgewicht hat? Das wäre auch viel gesünder, schon wegen des Cholesterins, und auch fürs Herz, aber finden Sie mal Arbeitskleidung in meiner Branche in Normalgröße. Vollkommen unmöglich. Außerdem ist es meine Aufgabe, den Vorstellungen meiner Zielgruppe möglichst genau zu entsprechen, und dank der heutzutage allgegenwärtigen Werbung habe ich Pausbacken und einen dicken Bauch zu präsentieren. Daher wohl auch diese Unsitte, mir zum Dank Milch und Haferkekse hinzustellen. Wenn ich nur an die Millionen von Haferkeksen denke, die ich in einer einzigen Nacht herunterwürgen muss, wird mir ganz anders. Denken denn die Leute, ich sei am Verhungern? Meine Frau ist eine hervorragende Köchin, vielen Dank. _

_Ein weit größeres Ärgernis, neben dem all diese unangenehmen Aspekte meines Berufes zu Kleinigkeiten verblassen, sind jedoch die Skeptiker. Mir gehen nun einmal Menschen gegen den Strich, die sich weigern, an den Geist der Weihnacht zu glauben und die auf diese Weise auch ihren – oder anderen – Kindern die Freude am Weihnachtszauber nehmen. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich erwarte von keinem Menschen über 12 Jahre, dass er glaubt, ein einzelner alter, etwas beleibter Mann könne in einer einzigen Nacht auf einem fliegenden Rentierschlitten um die ganze Welt reisen und Milliarden von Kindern das richtige Geschenk bringen, indem er, ohne forensische Spuren zu hinterlassen, in deren Wohnungen eindringt und ebenso spurlos wieder verschwindet. Diese Geschichte kann gern ein Geheimnis zwischen mir und den Kindern bleiben. Aber davon spreche ich auch gar nicht. Mich ärgern vielmehr die Menschen, die in keinster Weise an Wunder zu glauben bereit sind, und mögen diese auch noch so klein sein. Menschen, die für alles eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung und einen hieb- und stichfesten Beweis benötigen, bevor sie es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, zu glauben. Menschen, die sich schlicht weigern, sich verzaubern zu lassen. Das ist die zweitschlimmste Sorte Mensch, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Die zweitschlimmste, werden Sie jetzt fragen. Was kann denn für eine Fantasiegestalt schlimmer sein als eine Horde ignoranter Skeptiker, die ihr die Existenzberechtigung absprechen? Ich will es Ihnen verraten: Schlimmer als alle Skeptiker zusammen sind die Gläubigen. Damit meine ich nicht die Kinder, um Himmels willen. Ich rede von ausgewachsenen Männern und Frauen, die einfach nicht erwachsen werden wollen und die ohne das geringste Maß an gesundem Menschenverstand unreflektiert alles glauben, was man ihnen erzählt. Was an diesen harmlosen Spinnern so schlimm sein soll? Von wegen harmlos! Diese Menschen werden so oft für ihre Ideen und Überzeugungen verspottet und diskriminiert, dass es ihnen irgendwann nicht mehr genügt, allein zu glauben. Statt dessen haben sie es sich zu ihrem Kreuzzug gemacht, alle Anderen von dem zu überzeugen, an das sie mit ihrer ganzen Hingabe glauben, egal mit welchen Mitteln. Nehmen wir als Beispiel nur einmal die Besessenheit der UFO-Gläubigen, mit der sie nächtelang auf kalten und matschigen Feldern ausharren, auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich eine Lungenentzündung zu holen, nur um einmal das jeden Zweifel ausräumende Beweisfoto schießen und damit aller Welt zeigen zu können, dass sie doch nicht verrückt sind. Und nun stellen Sie sich bitte einen Augenblick lang vor, ein derart besessener Mensch habe sich darauf versteift, die Existenz des Weihnachtsmannes zu beweisen. Sie sind der Meinung, kein Mensch könnte so verrückt sein? Oh, glauben Sie mir, das ist ein fataler Irrtum. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Mann, der in seinem Leben wohl schon an alles Unmögliche geglaubt hat. Unglücklicherweise ist er kein durchschnittlicher Spinner, sondern ein brillanter Mensch, der alles erreichen könnte, was er will. Nur hat er leider sein Leben dem Kampf gegen Windmühlen gewidmet und seine Seele einem Dämonen verschrieben, der ihn von innen aufzufressen droht: Der Suche nach der Wahrheit hinter den Lügen. Sobald er es schafft, eine seiner Theorien zu belegen, taucht die nächste aus dem Nebel auf, und die Suche nach Antworten und Beweisen beginnt von Neuem. _

_Dieser brillante, total verrückte Gläubige hat es seit einigen Jahren auf mich abgesehen. Er will beweisen, dass ich existiere und die Wunder vollbringen kann, die man mir gemeinhin nachsagt. Dazu bedient er sich der hinterhältigsten Tricks und weitest entwickelten technischen Errungenschaften, die man sich vorstellen kann. In einem Jahr hat er eine Kamera mit Selbstauslöser an einen Bewegungsmelder angeschlossen und auf dem Dach seines Apartmenthauses versteckt, deren Blitzlicht meine Rentiere beinahe zu Tode erschreckt hätte. Zum Glück war es mir ein Leichtes, den Film auszutauschen. Ein anderes Mal hatte er eine Überwachungskamera im Flur installiert, die jedoch auf magische Weise ausfiel, gerade als ich das Haus betrat... Er hat es mit Fallen, Kameras, Bewegungsmeldern, Farbbomben, Superkleber und mit Schlafmittel versetzten Haferkeksen versucht und versagt. Ich frage mich allmählich, woher er das ganze Zeug hat. In dem Jahr, in dem er einen mit einer Alarmanlage verbundenen Stolperdraht installiert und sich persönlich auf die Lauer gelegt hat, hätte er mich um ein Haar erwischt, wäre ich nicht durch ein Fenster geflüchtet. Wissen Sie, so viel Aufregung ist Gift für einen Mann meines Alters. Im letzten Jahr wollte er offenbar wieder wach bleiben und mich erwarten, aber da kam ihm seine Arbeitskollegin dazwischen, die ihn in der Weihnachtsnacht besuchte. Im Gespräch mit ihr ist er dann auf seiner hässlichen Couch eingeschlafen, und ich konnte in aller Ruhe meine Arbeit tun._

_Wenn Sie ein Geheimnis für sich behalten können, verrate ich Ihnen etwas: Ich mag diesen sturen Kerl, dessen größter Fehler seine Leichtgläubigkeit ist und der alles tun würde, um die Frau seines Lebens zu beeindrucken. Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört, er macht diesen ganzen Unsinn nur für eine Frau. Sein größtes Ziel ist es, seiner skeptischen Arbeitskollegin zu beweisen, dass er nicht so verrückt ist, wie alle Welt denkt, damit er sich endlich würdig fühlen kann, ihr den Hof zu machen. Wenn er dieser Frau, die übrigens in die Kategorie der schlimmsten Skeptiker fällt, einen unanfechtbaren Beweis für die Existenz einer angeblichen Märchengestalt liefern könnte, so glaubt er, würde sie ihn mit anderen Augen sehen und endlich auch als Mann für voll nehmen. Was er jedoch nicht bedacht hat, ist, dass sie keinen Beweis von ihm verlangt. In ihren Augen ist er bereits mehr als würdig, ihr Herz zu besitzen, nur hat er das bis heute noch nicht erkannt. Daher wird er sich wahrscheinlich auch in diesem Jahr eine neue List ausgedacht haben, um mich zu stellen. Aber was soll's? Da muss ich jetzt durch, und angeblich halten Abwechslung und Adrenalinstöße Körper und Geist jung und frisch. Das kann ich in meinem Beruf nur zu gut gebrauchen. _

_Ah, da ist auch schon das Haus. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen wollen, ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, auf die ich mich besser konzentrieren sollte, wenn ich dieses Jahr nicht doch noch in eine Falle tappen möchte._

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lenkt der Weihnachtsmann seine Rentiere am Fenster von Apartment 42 vorbei, um eventuelle Fallen möglichst schon von draußen auszumachen. Erstaunt stellt er fest, dass sich im stockdunklen Wohnzimmer nichts rührt, also zügelt er die Rentiere vor dem Schlafzimmer. Er schaut hinein, und der Anblick, der sich ihm bietet, lässt ein Lächeln um seine Lippen spielen. Anstatt wie erwartet auf der Lauer zu liegen, schlummert Fox Mulder friedlich in seinem Bett, in den Armen die zierliche Gestalt seiner ebenfalls tief schlafenden Partnerin. Fox' große Nase steckt ausnahmsweise nicht in fremden Angelegenheiten, sondern ist in Dana Scullys kupferfarbenem Haar vergraben, das im sanften Licht der Nachttischlampe schimmert. Auf den Gesichtern der beiden Schlafenden, sofern sie zu sehen sind, liegt ein zutiefst ruhiger und glücklicher Ausdruck. Rund um das Bett sind diverse Kleidungsstücke verstreut, darunter auch eine rote Weihnachtsmütze. Es scheint, als habe der ewig Suchende endlich gefunden, was ihm wirklich fehlte.

Die Szene strahlt so viel Geborgenheit aus, dass der alte Mann vor dem Fenster eine Träne der Rührung aus seinem Augenwinkel wischen muss. Der Weihnachtsmann wirft noch einen Blick durch das Fenster auf die beiden Liebenden, dann lenkt er die Rentiere höher in die Lüfte und lässt den Schlitten geräuschlos auf dem Dach aufsetzen. Heute Nacht wird er keine Schwierigkeiten haben, die Bewohner dieses Hauses zu beschenken. Zwei von ihnen werden von ihm einen ganz besonderen Herzenswunsch erfüllt bekommen. Allerdings kann er nur hoffen, dass sich Skepsis und Glauben nicht gleich stark in dem kleinen Weihnachtswunder wiederfinden werden, das er den Liebenden in Apartment 42 bescheren will, denn sonst wird seine Aufgabe in den kommenden Jahren ungleich schwerer werden. Mit leichtem Unbehagen denkt er an einen weiteren kleinen Erdenbürger, der ihm Haferkekse hinstellt und sich nächtens auf die Lauer legt, um ihn zu erwischen – womöglich mit verstreuten Murmeln oder mit einem Betäubungsgewehr. Man kann schließlich nie wissen...

Ebenso geräuschlos, wie er gelandet ist, hebt der Schlitten schließlich wieder vom Dach ab und kreist ein letztes Mal über dem Gebäude, bevor der alte Mann auf dem Bock entschlossen die Zügel fester greift und dem nächsten Haus entgegensteuert, dabei dem schlafenden Paar zuflüsternd: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, und euch beiden eine gute Nacht. Genießt euren Schlaf, solange ihr noch könnt...

**Ende, und fröhliche Weihnachten!**


End file.
